New at Jasper High
by Easton the Alpha
Summary: My first fanfic ever! :D It's another high school story but with my two OCs. Please R&R and enjoy! Rated M for future lemon, later in the story. Plus lesbian and gay pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm kinda new to Fanfiction, so please, don't be hating (haters gonna hate though :P ) but please, just R&R and enjoy! ^^**

Easton's POV

*****_bzzz bzzzz bzzzz*_

I awoke to the sound of my phone vibrating, telling me it was my first day as a sophomore. I wasn't excited or anything, but it was much better than my old school, since I did move away from I where I was originally from. I was born in Cincinnati with both my parents, happily together, but while they were driving once, a drunk driver sideswiped them killing them both. Luckily, I wasn't with them, considering they wanted a day by themselves. When the police came, they told me what happened and I was eternally crushed. They were the best parents I could ever ask for, but it must've been their time with God. Living there was too heart aching for me so I decided to move here to Jasper a few months ago. I found this ransion (ranch and mansion combined) since there was only me and my sister, Skye.

I got up tired and went to my sister's room to see if she was up yet, and she wasn't.

"Skye, time to wake up." she groaned from waking up so early. She isn't exactly the morning person, well, she isn't at all.

"Already? It feels like I went to bed two hours ago." she groaned more. She barely moved out of bed so I went to her side and shook her lightly.

"Wake up sleeping beast." I teased. Me and her always tease with each other, but we really loved each other. I was always there for her, and she was always there for me.

"Okay, you got me up." she turned to me and smiled.

"Good, don't want to be late for school." I smiled back at her and kissed her forehead. Me and her were really close to each other, sometimes we would even sleep with each other if we needed someone to be with (clothes on for you dirty minded people).

I walked into the shower, got undressed, turned on the water and jumped in. The cold water got me instantly awake since I was still kinda tired and washed my pure white fur and tail. I got out 10 minutes later and dried off. I walked in my room and got out my boxers, obviously, black jeans, black and white shirt with Fleur de Lis symbols on it, grey Nike's, and my Fleur de Lis chain. I put on everything and went to see if Skye had her clothes on at least. She didn't, but she and I didn't mind seeing each other naked. Unlike others, we weren't ashamed to see each other naked.

"C'mon! We don't have much time." I said, wrapping one arm around her waist and my other arm across her upper breast and shaking her lightly, feeling her soft silver fur. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Okay." she said, pulling me into a kiss, staying like that for a minute. I don't care what people would say about us if they ever saw us. We pulled out and I stared into her sky blue eyes and her staring into my deep pink eyes.

She got dressed in black jeans, a plain white shirt, a grey hoodie, and black converse shoes. Me and her then went into the kitchen. It was kinda big for us. It could easily hold 6 people, and there was only us two. I grabbed a pack of poptarts and ate it quickly, same with Skye. We went into the garage and turned on the lights. I had four beautiful cars parked. The first one was a red/purple chameleon, 411hp, 2001 Audi S4 which was actually my parents but they passed so I had it, the second was a white '93 BMW 325is that almost pushed 350 hp, which had black 18in rims and everything else completely white, the third was a red 2001 Toyota Tacoma which was dad's, and the last car was a my dad's dream car. A blue 2012 Audi RS4 Avant.

I smiled at my S4 and decided to take it. I got in it, revved the engine, opened the garage door and took off.

Skye's POV

Easton went into **his **part of the garage, our garage was at least a third of the whole house. I had 2 cars: a white Mercedes-Benz CLK320 and a 1963 Volkswagen Beetle Convertible. I thought I should have some fun and got in the Benz. I opened the garage door, turned on the car and drove off.

I caught up to Easton and we were side by side at a red light with a cop car behind us. I motioned to Easton to roll down his window.

"Let's mess with the cop behind us." I said. Easton silently laughed and agreed. We revved our engines, mine then his, mine then his. I looked in the rear view to see the cops looking at us wide eyed, thinking we were total dumbasses, racing in front of him. The light turned green and we slowly drove off like every other driver. I looked in the rear view again and saw the cop smiling and shaking his head.

Easton's POV

Me and Skye pulled up into the school parking lot, getting a lot of stares. It's understandable though, we had some cool cars. We found two spots side by side and we pulled in. We got out and walked side by side. When we walked in people stared at us, thinking: (A. we own two badass cars (B. they think we're a couple (C. the 3 deep scars on my right eye that made me go blind or (D. all of the above.

We went up to the front desk and saw a lady at the front desk.

"Names please." she asked.

"Easton and Skye Thomas." I replied. She went into a room and came out a minute later and handed me and Skye a laptop and tablet.

"Wow! Way better than our old school." Skye said.

"Totally." I replied. The lady then handed us our locker numbers and said some people will be here in a few minutes to show us around. We waited until a grey wolf and rust colored wolf came up to us.

"Hello, my name's Humphrey." the grey wolf said smiling, offering his paw to shake and we shook it.

"And I'm Garth." the rust colored wolf said also smiling, offering his paw too and we also shook it.

"I'm Easton, and this is Skye." I introduced.

"So you're new here in Jasper?" Humphrey asked.

"Yea, at least we knew our way to get here." Skye replied and they chuckled.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but are you two.. " Garth asked, not wanting to be rude. We knew what he was trying to ask though.

"No, we're not. We're actually brother and sister." I replied to his partial known question, and putting my arm over Skye's shoulder.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Garth said.

"It's fine dude." I said back.

"Any of you see the Audi and the Benz?" Humphrey asked.

"Yea! They are actually ours!" Skye replied.

"Well, let's show ya around the school now!" Humphrey said to us as we followed Garth and Humphrey. I whispered into Skye's ear.

"This place is already nice!" I said to her.

"As long as I have you EE, I don't care where we go." Skye remarked and kissed me, and I kissed her back, apparently when the guys looked back at us.

"You sure you're not boyfriend girlfriend?" Garth said, just messing around with us.

"We know if we are or not!" I said back at them, chuckling a bit.

"I think you two would look cute together though, but I'm just sayin." Humphrey said.

"I hear ya." I said back and turning at Skye and winking. She quietly giggled. We honestly were getting more attached to each other by the day.

"This should be an interesting year." I said to Skye.

"I can see it." she replied.

**Well, I hope you liked the first chapter of my first story! ^^ I'll try to update as much as I can, and it should be pretty often so don't worry! If you sneezed during this, bless you, if you burped during this, excuse you, and if you farted, well.. later!**


	2. Chapter 2 New Love Already?

**I got the next chapter up! ^^ You're welcome! I'll try to update as often as I can so I won't have to keep you in too much anticipation. XD **

Skye's POV

Humphrey and Garth finished showing us around and we headed to our lockers and got our stuff. We were about to head into our first class which was Algebra II. God, I hated algebra. I always got good grades in it, but I just didn't like doing it at all. Me and Easton had all our classes together which meant he would be able to look out for me, which I didn't mind, but I could protect myself. We walked in and sat down in two empty seats. I looked to my side and saw a she-wolf with pure white fur, long bushy tail and purple eyes. She saw her look over and smile.

"Hi! I'm Lilly, nice to meet you!" the she-wolf responded, reaching out her hand to shake.

"Hi! I'm Skye." I replied, taking her paw and shaking it, and putting it close to my lips and licking Lilly's hand.

"What was that for?" Lilly asked.

"That's my way of being friendly!" I replied smiling, and Lilly giggled.

"So you're the new kid here?" Lilly asked.

"Yep. Me and my brother Easton" I pointed to my brother, "are originally from Cincinnati."

"Cool." Lilly said back.

The class then started and went on for half an hour. We were then handed a worksheet and I finished in only a few minutes. I looked and saw Lilly was finished and Easton was finishing up.

"You think that was easy?" I asked Lilly.

"Yea, but I don't really like it all that much." Lilly responded.

"Same. I don't like it a whole lot either." I said back.

"What class do you have after this?" Lilly asked me.

"I have a free period." I responded.

"Awesome! I do too." Lilly said smiling and wagging her tail. I then looked over at Easton and asked if he did too.  
"I do, but Humphrey has it too and I'm hanging out with him." he responded.

"That's okay, I'm hanging out with Lilly just to let ya know." I told him and he approved. The bell then rang and I headed out with Lilly. I walked to my locker and put my stuff in, and noticed Lilly's locker was right next to mine.

"How did I not notice you at the lockers?" I asked kinda confused.

"I didn't notice you either." she giggled and smiled. We then walked outside and it was sunny and cool. Lilly wasn't wearing much and I saw her shiver, so I put my hoodie over her body and she smiled.

"Thanks Skye." she replied, smiling and got up and hugged me and I hugged her back, blushing.

Easton's POV

I was walking with Humphrey down the hallway and he was walking backwards.

"You like it here so far?" he asked me.

"Yea, it's really nice here. I don't really mind doing work on the first day." I responded. I then noticed Humphrey trip and almost fall back, but I put my arms around his upper back to stop him and I almost fell with him and saved ourselves by stepping forward. When we looked up, I noticed our noses were barely touching each others. Him and I were blushing like mad. I stood back up a minute later with my arms still around him I helped him up.

"I'm so sorry. I should've looked where I was walking." he apologized.

"It's alright." I said, accepting his apology and still blushing. Honestly, I was smiling at that on the inside, but I didn't make it show. I don't know why I was smiling. I wasn't like that with anyone, and why I was smiling at a guy kinda shocked myself.

"Um, Easton, you can let go of me now." Humphrey said smiling.

"Oh, yea. Sorry." I said back, extremely nervous to even say anything.

"It's fine." he said back smiling and I smiled back.

The rest of the day went by fast. I then had biology, after was english, then lunch at Wendy's with Skye, Lilly, Garth and Humphrey. Later then had P.E and history. I got to know Lilly, Garth and Humphrey a little more and found out both of Humphrey's parents were dead too. I felt bad for him since he lived alone. We were all about to leave and head our separate ways, but I stopped Humphrey and asked,

"Hey, Humphrey, want to, um, stay at my house for the night?" I was nervous, honestly.

"I guess so." he said smiling, and I smiled back at him.

"Okay then. Just follow me, I have the Audi you were talking about earlier." I said and he got a shocked face.

"No way!" he said.

"Yes way!" I said back, messing around with him. I walked up to my car and opened the door and let him look inside and admire the interior.

"How the hell did you afford this?" he asked me, still looking.

"My parents and grandparents were rich, so they could afford almost anything!" I replied.

He then went to his car which was an early '90s mustang all tricked out and it was the only mustang that I thought was pretty cool. He followed me and I pulled up backwards into the driveway and put my car up with the others. Humphrey parked on the curb because I told him we had a lot of cars. He walked in amazed at how big it was for a ranch.

"I call it.. the ransion!" I said kinda loud and he laughed.

"Cool." he said smiling, and chuckled.

I then did my homework which only took about 20 minutes. I checked to see if Humphrey wanted help and he said yes. I helped him through and we got done in half an hour. Skye made us dinner which was steak on the grill, which my mom taught her how to cook. We finished and after, we watched tv the rest of the day. We were watching animal planet's North America 7 part series and I could tell Humphrey was tired when he put his head on my shoulder. I blushed a rose red and looked down at him, seeing him almost asleep. I nudged his cheek with my nose to wake him up, and he did, and noticed he was on my shoulder.

"Oh, sorry EE, I mean Easton." lifting his head and looking away but I could see him blushing hard.

"Humphrey, it's fine." I smiled at him and nudged his cheek with my nose again to get his attention.

"Let's go to bed. It's getting late anyways." He followed me and I showed him the room that he might've wanted to stay in. But he apparently didn't want to.

"Um, Easton.. can I.. sleep with you tonight? I'm tired of sleeping alone, it's depressing."

"Yea, I don't mind Humphrey." I said smiling at him. I guided him to my room, which was the size of a master bedroom. I went into my bathroom and changed into my gray sweatpants. I came back in and saw Humphrey in his boxers, but I really didn't care since he didn't have any clothes to change into. I got in my side of the bed and Humphrey on his, but what I didn't expect was he then came close to me and snuggled his back into my chest fur. I gasped, but then I smiled.

"Cold?" I asked.

"Yea. Do you mind if I do this?" he replied and asked.

"I don't mind at all!" I responded, smiling. I rested my muzzle on the top of his head and put my arm across his chest. Then he wrapped his long, fluffy tail around mine and I tried to wrap my tail around his too and we fell asleep.

**So, what do you think? Humphrey's into Easton and Skye's into Lilly! Didn't see that coming, did ya? haha! Well, please review and have a good rest of the day/night!**


	3. Chapter 3 Admitting Love

**Hello again! ^^ Thank you all for the nice reviews! It means alot to me! Well, here you go! I have a surprise for you all in this chapter! I hope you enjoy! Sorry I didn't post last night. My wifi was down, but here it is now! Please enjoy! ^^**

Easton's POV

I woke up feeling very warm and noticed there was something by me. It was Humphrey, I forgot he was with me in my bed. I looked at him.

"He's so cute when he's asleep." I thought to myself and smiling. I looked down at our tails and they were intertwined with each other's. I tried to slither my tail out, but when I tried, I heard him almost wake up so I just stopped. The disadvantages with a really long and fluffy tail, hard to get it out of things and it's fluffiness will tickle and wake up Humphrey. I wanted him to get some sleep, but we had school so I had no choice but to wake him up, so I just slithered my tail out of his tail's grasp. His tail was very soft and long too. His tail twitched and I looked up to see him waking up. He looked up and noticed me.

"Morning Easton!" he smiled and I smiled back at him.

"You get a good sleep?" I asked.

"Yea, thanks for letting me sleep with you." he hugged me.

"Heh, you're welcome Humphrey!" I blushed and hugged him back.

"Well, let me wake up Skye and I'll let you do what you need to do." I told him and he went into my bathroom to take a shower I'm guessing. I went into Skye's room and noticed she wasn't in there. I went looking around the house and found a note on the kitchen counter. It said,

"Easton, I went to Lilly's house after you went to bed because she needed help with her homework. I might not be at the house in the morning.

Love, your lil sis"

P.S: You and Humphrey looked cute together sleeping.

I blushed what she had last on the note. Humphrey then walked in.

"Whatcha reading there?" he asked me. I didn't notice him in front of me, and I jumped back and letting go of the note, landing right in front of him. He picked it up and read it. He must've read the last sentence because I saw his eyes widen and blush a perfect shade of deep red.

"I guess you're sis likes us together." he smirked at me, still blushing. I looked away smiling and blushing.

"Apparently." He then walked right up to me and licked my cheek, and I blushed even harder.

"Um, Easton.. uh.. I was thinking.. if.. you wanted to.. uh.. go on a.. d-date? I know we haven't known each other long at all, b-but I was wondering if you w-wanted to?" He looked cute stuttering and I smiled.

"I would love that Humphrey!" I hugged him tightly and he hugged back tightly too, both of us really happy.

"When do you want the date?" He asked.

"Maybe tonight at 8:00." I told him.

"Okay then! I already have the perfect place in mind." He said back, licking my cheek.

"Can't wait Huffy!" I replied licking his cheek back.

Me and Humphrey put on our clothes, I had on a plain purple shirt, black jeans, and my purple and black jordan's, and Humphrey had a plain grey shirt, blue jeans, and grey nike skate shoes. We then ate breakfast together, I made us waffles. Humphrey got in his car and drove off to school. I got in my 325is and drove off, catching up with Humphrey with ease. I turned on my iphone, plugged it in, and put it on shuffle. The song "swag on 'em" by Bun B came on and I smiled and drove off to school.

Lilly's POV_ 2 and a half hours earlier_

I woke up and I was in Skye's arms, with her still sound asleep. Honestly, she was cute asleep! I licked her nose and she woke up.

"Morning sleepy head!" I said to her quietly.

"Morning Lilly! You sleep well?" she asked me, tired.

"Yea. You have really soft fur!" I said, rubbing my hand up and down her side and she cooed.

"So do you!" she replied smiling, stroking the fur on my head. She was so gentle, I loved that about her. I guess my feelings have really developed for her.

"I'm really happy we're friends Skye!" I said pulling her into a tight hug. She hugged back tight too, and I looked up at her and saw her blush and I giggled.

"Well, I'm happy to have such a beautiful and loving friend like you, Lilly!" she said to me, and I had a huge smile on my face. I was about to do something that I just had to do, and for her only.

"Awww! You're so sweet!" I said, and at that moment, I did it.. I was kissing her.

Skye's POV

Lilly's kissing me! I can't believe it! I smiled and kissed her back, enjoying every moment of it. We pulled out only a minute later, but I pulled her into another kiss and stayed like that for four minutes. When we pulled out that time, I stared into her beautiful lavender eyes. At that point, I had to tell her what I wanted to say.

"Lilly.. I.. love you!" I said.

"I love you too Skye!" she said back, crying tears of joy. I pulled her into a tight hug and let her cry on my shoulder. Right then, Lilly's sister, Kate, came in.

"Morning you two! You both sleep well?" she said to us. She saw Lilly crying, and walked up to us.

"What's wrong sis?" she asked her.

"Nothing's wrong. Me and Skye.. are in love!" she said a little nervous, wondering how her sis would take it.

"Awww! Well, I'm very happy for you two!" she said back happily.

"You don't care I'm in love with a girl?" she asked, curious.

"If you love someone, Lilly, you love them! I would never try to change you and don't let others change you either. You're perfect the way you are!" she said to her.

"Thanks sis!" she said back and pulling Kate into a hug and Kate hugged back.

"You two should get ready now." she told us. I put on my clothes, which was black jeans, gold colored shirt, and black and gold jordan's, plus I had a little black bow I put in my hair. Lilly put on her clothes which were black skinny jeans, a small yellow top that showed her lower abdomen and her belly button, and yellow converse tops. We went down and had breakfast with Kate, Eve, and Winston and we all had some pancakes. I was happy to meet Lilly's parents, they were really nice. Lilly got in her car, which was a tricked out, lowered, red Toyota Supra. I brought my CLK320, and Kate had a customized Kia Soul. All three of us drove off and met Humphrey, Easton, and Garth at the school parking lot

Humphrey's POV

We got at the school a lil early and we all just talked by our lockers.

"So, how did you two guys sleep?" Skye asked me and Easton. We looked at each other and I said,

"We slept good." smiling at Easton and he blushed.

"How about you girls?" Easton said smiling at Lilly and Skye.

"Great!" they said in unison and laughing. The bell then rang and we all went our separate ways to first period; Kate, Garth and I in science, and Lilly, Skye and Easton in algebra.

**So, what did you think of this chapter? I hope you enjoyed! If you think it's being a little rushed, just let me know! I can take it! I'll redo the chapter, just let me know! I want you guys to love this story! And again, thank you guys for the nice reviews! I'm out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a long time, but hey, I have other shit to do other than this! BTW, I updated the previous chapters because I kinda overdid the cars. Well, here you all go and enjoy! Again, I'm very sorry! ^^**

Humphrey's POV

I was handed the worksheet for biology today and got it done in only a few minutes. I was strong in science, especially biology. I looked to my side and noticed Garth was almost done and Kate was done too.

"So, did you and Easton have fun last night?" Garth asked me, quietly as to not get attention from others.

"No!" I quietly yelled, but I then blushed and he must've got the message that I kinda did enjoy last night, being in his arms and sleeping against his warm fur.

"It's alright if you did. I'm just pushing your buttons dude. I respect you." he said to me and I smiled.

"Thanks Garth." I said back to him.

"You and Easton aren't the only ones who had a good time last night." Kate suddenly said.

"Skye and Lilly? Really?" I asked a little surprised.

"Yep, don't tell anyone though. You can tell Easton though, obviously." she told me.

"Sure, got it." I said back.

The bell then rang and I went to my free period with Easton. I put up my stuff and waited for him in the cafeteria. A few minutes later, he came around the corner and he walked up to me.

"Hey Huffy!" he said to me and I smiled at the nickname he gave me.

"Hey EE!" I said back, and he smiled at his nickname. He walked up to me and gave me a tight hug and I hugged back.

"How did algebra go?" I asked him.

"It was fine." he responded.

"It may have been only been 45 minutes but I missed you!" he said to me.

"I missed you too!" I said back and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled and blushed. We pulled out of the hug and just talked for a few minutes. We were walking down the hall and something caught our eyes and neither of us could believe it.

Skye's POV

I was kissing Lilly and enjoying every minute of it! We pulled out and I stared into her beautiful, deep lavender eyes. We heard someone clear their voice and we instantly looked and saw Easton and Humphrey close together, smiling.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Easton asked, still smiling and both of them starting to walk around us.

"N-nothing." I stuttered. Great, they know when I lie, I stutter.

"We like to think you're lying!" Humphrey said and Easton chuckled.

"We already saw you anyways sis." Easton said to me and Lilly and I blushed and she giggled.

"Why are you giggling?" I asked her and she looked at me, still smiling.

"No reason." she said. She then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and I smiled.

"Well, we'll leave you two be." Humphrey said, walking away with Easton.

"You have to admit it, they are cute together." I heard Easton say to Humphrey.

I was glad Easton approved of me and her.

Easton's POV

I walked back to the cafeteria with Humphrey and I holding hands when we were out of the girls' sight. I didn't mind that Skye was in love with a girl; love is love, right? And considering I'm in love with a guy also. Sadly, the bell rang and we had our other class to go to.

"Later, EE!" Humphrey said and licked my cheek. I smiled and kissed his cheek before anyone could see it. He smiled and walked off. I felt so lucky to have him. The day went by pretty fast except P.E and I guess somehow I didn't notice Humphrey last time cause I see him now. We were about to hit the showers and most of the others were done, it was just me and him. I then thought of something and I got naked since, like I said, just me and him. He didn't notice me and I saw him get naked. Then I knew he was perfect! I quietly walked behind him and sneakily hugged him, and I heard him gasp and quickly look back. He saw me and breathed out.

"You scared me EE!" He turned around and saw that I was naked.. and hard.

"Wow.. you're big!" he told me and I smiled and blushed.

"Same to you!" I said back, noticing he was at least 7 ½ inches long. He looked at me.

"How long are ya?" he said. He was gonna be surprised.

"8 inches! Think I'm lying, go ahead and measure!" I said. His eyes widened and just simply said, "wow!".

I giggled and pulled him into a passionate kiss. It was my first kiss and hell, I will never forget it! He kissed me back and we pulled out a minute later. We then got in the shower together and finished a few minutes later. We got dressed quickly and got out. Quite a day for me and Huffy!

Lilly's POV _Time Skip 40 mins._

It was almost the end of the school day and the bell finally rang and I walked out and waited for Skye in the cafeteria. A few minutes later, I saw her come around the corner and I quickly walked to her. When we were close enough I ran to her and she held her arms out and I jumped into them and I kissed her passionately. She was honestly pretty strong!

"Hey love!" I said to her.

"Hey sweetie! Wanna come to my house?" she said and I nodded.

Can't wait to see her house!

**Well, whatcha think? I know it was a little short but I'm pressed for time. As usual, please review! Sorry for being gone for so long! :'(**


End file.
